A TNT Accident
by KaleidoscopeRM
Summary: Everyone was devastated. They didn't think someone so magical could die so easily. It was a critical hit that he died, and no one took it well.


TNT Accident

Angst

GoldSolace x Setosorcerer

Word Count: 1,316

Brice drug his hand across the wall. He hadn't thought coming back here would cause so many memories to resurface. All the good times, bad times, and loving times were entering his mind once more. Even though the walls were bare- his friends had gone through to remove everything- the memories were as strong as they were before. Brice rubbed at his eye, willing the tears to stay down.

All Brice could imagine in the old apartment was the furniture and pictures everywhere, he even walked the old pathway to dodge bumping into it. It was as if nothing had happened and things were still the same.

_'Oh sweet! Let's do it!' _

Back then, he had wholeheartedly agreed with the decision for the TNT Minecarts. After all, what could happen to them behind an obsidian bomb guard? He thought it was safe from any blast that may come at them. He should've kept a tighter grip on Seto's hand.

_'I wanna get an aerial view!'_

He shouldn't have let Seto go into the sky. But Seto was reassuring and made Brice believe he'd be alright. The others encouraged him, wanting a sky view but couldn't. Seto only managed to because he was a sorcerer after all.

_'Super saiyan!'_

Seto had flown off with his favorite phrase, Brice's hand hanging by his side. He watched his lover and boyfriend fly upwards, leaving a trail of purple particles after him. Seto had looked down at Brice and winked, smiling brightly.

_'Seto, don't get too close!' _

_'If I fly high enough the blast won't hurt me Brice!'_

Brice shook his head, remembering the sorcerer's words. The unseen irony following that sentence. He had flown high enough to not get hit but low enough to be able to see the TNT explosion. Brice had felt assured that his brown haired boy would be safe.

_'Ready, set, FIRE!'_

No matter how hard he fought them away, the tears welled up in Brice's eyes. Jerome had lit the TNT so carefully and precise, Mitch right behind him. Everyone had been hopping in anticipation as the Minecart TNT moved forward before stopping.

_'Seto, watch out!' _

Seto had been preoccupied watching the TNT explosion that he barely registered the shout. Tears began to stream down Brice's face and he choked down a sob. Seto's eyes had widened a fraction before he tried to dodge the flying debris of the TNT. A particularly large chunk of stone flew at him and he couldn't dodge it fast enough.

_'Seto, NO!'_

The TNT had blown up a large portion of land, water from the nearby lake pouring into the crater. Brice had gone to the edge of it after seeing Seto fall down into the whole.

_'Seto, Seto please.'_

Another choked sob escaped from Brice and he gripped the tattered hood in his hands. He always kept Seto's last hood with him. He was devastated seeing his lover covered in blood and barely breathing.

_'D-don't you dare l-leave me S-Seto.'_

_'Heh, I shouldn't... have... gone super... saiyan.'_

Brice's throat clenched as he remembered Seto's broken voice. Their friends gathering around, calling the Sky Base's medical team. They were all frantic- trying to stop the bleeding on Seto.

_'Ack, I won't... be able... to hold... out much longer.' _

_'They'll be h-here soon to s-save you Seto. Don't cl-close your e-eyes.'_

Seto's breath had kept getting shallower and Brice had known the boy wouldn't last until the medical team showed up. He had known it, deep down, but refused to believe it.

_'We are gathered here to honor a great friend, sorcerer, lover, and boyfriend. He was always helpful to his friends, consoling them and loving his loved ones honorably. We will miss him dearly.'_

_'He didn't deserve to go out like he did. We-we were only having fun. We didn't exp-expect the worst.'_

_'I always thought Seto would go out fighting a mob or something- not our own stupidity.'_

_'He was not only my best friend but my boyfriend and I'll always love him.'_

Brice cried freely now, not hearing the door open. However he did feel a warm arm wrap around his shoulders.

"How did I know you'd be here?"

_'Should he have been given another chance at life- he wouldn't have wasted it doing stupid things.'_

Brice didn't answer Deadlox. His mind was fogged by the memories of what was said at Seto's funeral. "I know you miss him Brice- we all do. He was like the unspoken hinge that kept us all together. But we have to honor him and move on."

Brice's head shook and he looked at Deadlox. "I could never just move on from him. He changed me for the better. I-I loved him with all my heart."

_'At first we didn't really except him to our group- but he became one of the most important parts in Team Crafted. He was the puzzle piece that completed the puzzle.' _

"I shouldn't have believed him when he said the TNT couldn't reach him. I should've held onto him tighter," Brice growled. "It's my fault."

Deadlox shook his head frantically. "No Brice, it wasn't. It was all our faults for not thinking of the debris and encouraging him to fly up and watch."

_'Hahaha! Catch me if you can Brice!'_

Brice ignored what Deadlox was saying as Seto's laughter rung through his head and his smiling face appeared. He whispered lowly, "That idiot."

_'Let's go Super Saiyan!'_

_'Come on Brice! Sky said he's treating Deadlox and we all know that means everyone!'_

_'No you stupid fish!'_

_'Get back fluffy, get back!'_

_'No don't do this! Don't do this!'_

_'You could never get rid of me if you tried Brice.'_

_'Brownies are good for the soul!'_

_'I love you Brice.'_

The memories of Seto's fun times with their friends kept returning and only caused him to cry harder, sobs escaping him uncontrollably now. Deadlox's arm wrapped tighter around him as he tried to keep his own tears in. Seto was a good friend of his- he was the first one Seto told that he and Brice were together.

_'Ne, ne, lets to get ice cream Deadlox.' _

_'For Minecraft!'_

_'We're Team Crafted- of course we're friends!'_

"Come back please Seto!" Brice wailed to the sky. "Please bring him back!" He dropped his head into his hands and Deadlox's arm seemed to disintegrate. He felt a warm hand touch his forehead and he looked up. "Se-Seto?"

The figure nodded, smiling sadly. "Brice, you can't stay all mopey, you need to play all the new games for the both of us."

"I-I can't." Brice grabbed the hand tightly and pulled himself to his feet. He brought his hand to the sorcerer's face and rubbed his thumb across Seto's bottom lip.

"You have to, so I can experience them too," Seto smiled, placing his hand on Brice's chest, the other winding behind his neck to play with the hair there. Brice stifled a sob and buried his face into his dead boyfriend's neck.

Shaking his head, Brice answered, "It all reminds me of you."

Seto chuckled but lifted up Brice's head. "Then take hold of those reminders and keep them with you forever." Seto leaned forward and touched his lips to Brice's.

Brice quickly took hold of the sides of Seto's face and kissed him back. He pulled away shortly, resting his forehead against Seto's. "I love you."

Seto nodded and Brice could feel him beginning to disappear. "Me too." He brought their lips together once more and Brice held onto him tightly, not wanting him to go. "I love you Brice."

Brice had to watch as his loved one disappeared into nothing in his very arms. He only knew he was back in their old apartment when he felt Deadlox's arm around his shoulders.

_'I'll always love you Seto.'_


End file.
